Cork Boat
In the late 1990s, John Pollack was working as a Washington speechwriter when, frustrated by the cynicism and hypocrisy on Capitol Hill, he quit his job to pursue a boyhood dream: to build a boat made entirely of wine corks and take it on an epic journey. Cork Boat tells the story of Pollack's improbable quest. Overcoming one obstacle after another, he convinces skeptical bartenders to save their corks, corrals a brilliant but disorganized partner, and eventually cajoles more than one hundred volunteers who help build the boat until their fingers bleed. Ultimately, Pollack completes his vessel of 165,321 corks and sets sail on a fantastic voyage down the Douro River in Portugal, where the Cork Boat becomes a national sensation. In recounting these adventures, Pollack skillfully meanders through fascinating arcana, from the cork wars to the history of rubber bands (some 15,000 of which help hold his boat together). He also offers an insider's look at the White House, where he was a presidential speechwriter and enlisted navy stewards to save corks for the boat. Written with unusual grace and disarming humor, Cork Boat is a buoyant tale of whimsy, adventure, and the power of imagination. Quelle: audible.de Rezension '' Ich habe mich erst nach einer ganzen Weile zum Kauf dieses Hörbuchs entschlossen, obwohl es schon seit einer ganzen Weile in meiner Vormerkliste stand. Der Grund war hauptsächlich, daß ich patriotischen Amerika-Hymnen in irgendeiner Form befürchtete. Immerhin arbeitete der Autor jahrelang im Weißen Haus und war einer der 4 Redeschreiber von Präsident Clinton! Aber ich bin richtig froh, den Titel dann doch aus einer Laune heraus in meinen Warenkorb gepackt zu haben. Die Hymnen blieben aus und die Politik wurde 'vermenschlicht' und teilweise kritisiert. Das Buch fesselte mich - ich hörte es zu den unterschiedlichsten Gelegenheiten und mir wurde nie langweilig. J. Pollack versteht es erstaunlich gut, politische Ereignisse und seine persönliche Geschichte des Bootsbaus zu verbinden. Wir erfahren von Rückschlägen, Hoffnungen, mühseligen Arbeitsstunden, organisatorischen Leistungen, menschlicher Zusammenarbeit und Solidarität und erleben den letztendlichen Triumph mit. Zugegeben, er hat auch viel Erfahrung im Schreiben und von diesem Talent profitieren wir bei diesem Hörgenuß. Ich habe in die gekürzte Fassung hineingehört und kann die ungekürzte wesentlich mehr empfehlen - der Sprecher ist einfach besser, auch wenn die andere Version vom Autor selbst gelesen wird. Ich fand es auch großartig, daß ich mir das gebaute Boot, das so genau vor dem inneren Auge entsteht, dann tatsächlich auf der Homepage (www.corkboat.com) ansehen konnte, zusammen mit weiteren Fotos. Ein Zitat aus dem Hörbuch, daß ich so unheimlich passend für die perfekten Momente des Lebens fand: 'The music ... It struck a cord in me, both of loss and of hope. I found I was unable to let go of the evening just yet. It had been too perfect. One in which I felt briefly transcendent. Just like that night ... and I realized, that life could be absolutely perfect, if only for a few moments at a time.' Fazit: '''Sehr empfehlenswert!' (aber wie schon gesagt, nur die ungekürzte Version) Kategorie:Hörbuch